


14,000,605

by amazingwatermelon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Major Spoilers, Sad sad sad, it's really sad so yeah here you go, no happy ending here rip, take it as you want it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingwatermelon/pseuds/amazingwatermelon
Summary: If seeing the movie wasn't enough for you, here's my really sad version of it so enjoy.





	14,000,605

**Author's Note:**

> heavy heavy spoilers for avengers:infinity war, so read at your own risk. also not edited or really revised at all, it's late so

"Tony.. there was no other way."

He gazed steady at the Doctor as he gave a few small breaths of air before beginning to crumble into trillions of pieces. Was this really it? Were they not able to make that one in 14 million chance?

As Strange disintegrated into the air, the fourth person to die, reality was beginning to set in.

"Mr. Stark." The kid's abrupt voice sounded behind him, and he turned, peeling his eyes away from the spot that Strange was once before. He immediately notices Peter's breathing, it's off, and his voice trembles,"I don't feel so good."

Tony, although a genius, had subconsciously assumed that Peter wouldn't be affected by this. However, his foremost urge was to comfort the boy who was looking dazed, hands held at a confused tilt,"You're alright." He reassured the kid, his voice steady but his heart beginning to drop.

Peter looked up, words jumbling,"I-I-I do- I don't know what's happening-" He stumbled forward quickly, clinging onto Tony,"-save me, save me-" his words were jumbled in his panic, nostrils flaring and brown eyes confused yet terrified as he shuddered against Tony's clothes. His voice began to tremble, fear and sadness all in one,"I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go" His words were broken as he pleaded,"Mr. Stark, please, please, I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go.." 

It was ripping Tony's heart into pieces as Peter's whines got smaller and smaller, and Tony could feel the particles against the back of his neck now, lightly brushing the hairs of his nape, reminding him that this wasn't a nightmare he would wake up from tomorrow. He wasn't going to wake up next to Pepper, kiss her good morning, and lay in bed for a few extra minutes just because he's Tony Stark and he could do what he wants. This was real, and he had a kid, who he had recruited into all off this dying in his arms, begging and pleading for Tony to help him. To save him.

They collapse on the ground, and Tony falls with Peter as he drops against a piece of solid rubble and Peter turns sorrowful brown eyes on him. It's as if the sudden jolt brought him into a clear state of mind, though he could see the tears threatening to fall from the kid's eyes, and there was an aching the back of Tony's throat from the hurting in his heart. It's barely a whisper, the,"I'm sorry", and his hand that was resting on Peter's chest now falls onto the ground, the particles reaching his neck, Tony unable to take away his eyes from the kid's. Guilt begins to eat at him as the particles do to Peter and it's a few seconds that feel shorter than they have in his entire life and the kid disappears. Just like that.

Tony thuds against the ground, hands now covered in Peter's ashes, curling his fingers in and out as he sits up. A ringing noise is in his ear now, and it's almost as if what is happening isn't real until he hears his own harsh breathing and Nebula whispering,"He did it." Emotions of rage, heartbreak, guilt, and loss all come crashing down as he folds his hands over his knees and ducks his head, struggling to keep it together. After a few seconds, he finally rests his head in his bloodied palms, shutting his eyes as he comprehends what just happened.

_14,000,605._


End file.
